espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominican Reclamation Army
HAVING BEEN DEFEATED BY CGM, THE DRA IS NO MORE What is the D.R.A? The D.R.A is a militia vigilante group based in the Dominican Republic, currently fighting to take control of the country away from the government. Their goals are: # All foreign owned companies are to be nationalised. Small businesses such as taverns or shops are not included in this as they directly help the Dominican Republic. They are not anti-foreigner but rather anti-foreign big business. # Harsher punishment for harsh crimes. # Legalisation of firearms. Legalisation of drugs to legally safe amounts. # War on Drugs support to be ended and to be replaced by starting a new offence against the drug gangs operating within the Caribbean. # Greater assistance for rural areas. The militia splits into two wings: The Civil Wing and the Military Wing. The Civil Wing exists purely to help islanders in everyday life. They clean, work on farms, do menial jobs and are on hand to deal with events. The Military Wing however is the most important part. The D.R.A's Military Operations The D.R.A are proud to achknowledge themselves as vigilantes, fighting crime wherever possible, especially on the seas. ''Their current main objective is to win the Civil War but before that, and now running as a side operation, is their constant battle against the drug gangs of South America and the surrounding islands. These gangs are hounded by the D.R.A, not only to get their weapons but also to gather the drugs and sell them for lower prices and in safe amounts, throwing out any dangerous cargo in order to make sure its safe for consumption. They also fight weapons smuggling (ironic considering they need the weapons themselves), hand in escapees and generally float upon the seas fighting crime where it comes. As the Civil Wing is mostly for the service of the Dominicans (and in cases, Haiti and Puerto Rico), the Military Wing also acts as a lifeguard service. Occasionally they'll be able to get to a ship before other Island's services can, meaning they risk their lives on their small patrol boats to rescue the occupants. '''D.R.A Fighters' Footsoldiers Your average fighter. They consist of members graduating from the Civil Wing to the Military Wing, ex-police and anyone wiling to join as a soldier. Brigada de Retribución The longest serving and effective troops are placed into the Retribution Brigade, ''made up of the strongest and best troops the D.R.A have. '''Relations with other Factions' CSN: Tsardom of Volhynia: '''The Tsardom's help and offerings to the D.R.A was seen as a very friendly move. Because of that, and especially due to the involvemen of the Cossacks fighting alongside the soldiers, the Tsardom is seen very positivly by the D.R.A '''Grand Duchy of Samogitia: '''As with the other CSN nations, the Duchy has sent troops and assistance into the Republic to aid the D.R.A. They are, of course, allies. '''Democratic Republic of Kergikstan: '''Like with the Tsardom, Kergikstan offered assistance and supplies to the D.R.A. It is also very popular at this moment. '''E.R.R: '''No contact has been made with the Romans. ''Central Pact:'' No contact has been made with the following countries: * Firebrand Confederation * Republic of Karaq * Dominion of New Hansa * Republic of Herrera * Kuril Republic * The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia * Republic of Boliveria ''Coalition of Martinique and Guadelupe (CMG)' Upon the declaration of war by the CMG, the D.R.A and CMG are now enemies. Category:V6 Factions Category:Factions Category:Booted Factions